As Luzes do Norte
by Lollipop Cherry
Summary: Hilda necessita de novas guerreiras! E então? Quer ser uma Valquiria?
1. Prólogo

Obrigado a Pisces Luna por criar as fics de fichas e, obviamente, Saint Seiya não é meu.

-

-

-

As Luzes do Norte

-

-

-

O sol devia nascer na próxima hora, mas era janeiro e ele não daria o ar de sua graça. Os meses de rigoroso inverno eram assim em Asgard: escuros, frios e horrivelmente longos. O vento da manhã enluarada chegava a ser cortante, machucava as poucas partes expostas do corpo da representante Hilda de Polares. Esta liderava a procissão que seguia contra o vento até as geleiras eternas.

_- Odin, Senhor de Asgard, olhe por esse povo e por essa terra..._

Hilda e os sacerdotes ajoelharam no chão rochoso coberto pela neve iniciaram a reza que, por sua vez, era repetida todos os dias na mesma hora e local. Por mais meia hora o coro seguiu unido, porém os sacerdotes se calaram após o último verso e Hilda seguiu num canto isolado.

_- Abençoe as novas guerreiras que amanhã serão escolhidas e conceda-me a perspicácia necessária para não cometer erros e injustiças._

A celebre voz de Hilda cessou e seu corpo esguio de levantou vagarosamente. Os sacerdotes se levantaram segundos depois e abaixaram as cabeças quando o olhar da representante de Odin caiu sobre eles. Em meio aos súditos uma figura conhecia se aproximava de Hilda e recebia igual respeito por parte dos sacerdotes que também não a olhavam nos olhos.

- Amanhã já saberemos quem seguirá para a Grécia comigo? – Athena, deusa da justiça, revelou-se entre os sacerdotes. A capa branca com adornos de pele acinzentada deixava sua aparência estranhamente simples e comum aos sacerdotes.

- Sim... Todas as seis serão escolhidas a meia-noite do dia 31. – Hilda fitou com ansiedade a figura de longas madeixas roxas – Nascerá um novo legado sob o Sol da Meia-Noite.

-

-

-

Ok é clichê e eu sei bem disso, mas eu sempre quis escrever romance de pupila e mestre!

As Valquírias sempre aparecem em múltiplos de 3, ou seja, devo escolher 5 (Já que uma é minha). Qualquer dourado está disponível – Shion e Dohk inclusos.

**Ficha:**

Nome: (de preferência nórdico).

Idade: (não são novinhas e já tem um treinamento básico, devem ter entre 16 e 18 anos).

Aparência:

Personalidade:

História: (tem que ter nascido em Asgard).

Gosta/Não Gosta:

Arma ou habilidade: (originalmente são limitadas a lanças, escudos e espadas, mas quem quiser fugir disso está liberado).

Par: (três opções, na ordem de preferência).

Triângulo amoroso envolvendo seu personagem é permitido?

Aceita o ranking da fic ser T?

Os ataques, títulos e cavalos – sim, elas terão cavalos alados mais a frente da fic – serão decididos quando as escolhidas saírem. O tempo para mandar a ficha é indeterminado, ou melhor, até eu achar os personagens certos. Não terá Yaio e Yuri, talvez alusões a Yaio, talvez.

**Minha Ficha:**

Nome: Hildgard

Idade: 16 anos.

Aparência: É uma típica nórdica, dos pés a cabeça. Começando pelo belo ruivo natural de seus extensos e lisos cabelos, passando pela pele anormalmente branca com algumas sardas na região do rosto e terminando no verde-esmeralda de seus olhos. Sua estatura é mediana, seu corpo curvilíneo, seu peso ideal, porém sem atributos realmente fartos. A franja tem o mesmo comprimento do restante do cabelo e cai mais farta para o lado direito devido à divisão dos fios. Estes descem até seu joelho**.**

Personalidade: Pode ser perfeitamente descrita como: cética, individualista, egocêntrica e franca. Não gosta de brincadeiras, tampouco de sarcasmo ou ironias nas horas erradas. Gosta de ter como resposta "Sim" ou "Não", nada de talvez, ou seja, ela é extremamente objetiva. É uma pessoa prática, não troca o certo pelo duvidoso e não tem medo de justificar seus meios através dos fins. Esconde certa insegurança nas relações sociais por trás da expressão quase sempre séria e coloca seus deveres acima de seus direitos, necessidades e vontades. Seu trabalho é sua vida. Não é boa em iniciar conversas com desconhecidos e com facilidade fica deslocada.

Historia: Vem de uma família tradicional e é final única. Seu pai é sacerdote no templo de Odin e sua mãe foi treinada para ser guarda real. Hildgard, curiosamente, estava para seguir o mesmo caminho da mãe e tornar-se guarda real, mas destacou-se e foi encaminhada para receber o treinamento básico de uma amazona.

Habilidade: Sua voz (estilo a Canário Negro) e um escudo. Não usa armas ofensivas.

Par: Ainda não sei.

Triangulo: Claro.

Ranking T: Claro.


	2. Três Luzes Apresentadas

-

-

Capítulo 1 – Três Luzes Apresentadas.

-

-

O salão era amplo, luxuoso e rico na decoração. O lustre central ficava a cima de uma grande mesa feita do mais nobre mogno com capacidade para acomodar, pelo menos, vinte pessoas, mas neste momento apenas Athena, Freya e Hilda ocupavam-na. A representante de Odin ocupava a cabeceira com Athena a sua esquerda e Freya ao lado da deusa da justiça. A frente das três mulheres um bonito banquete era servido, contudo podia-se notar que havia mais pratos do que pessoas na mesa.

- Será que fiz certo em escolher o salão nobre? – indagou Hilda ao ver que muitas cadeiras ficariam vazias – talvez seja melhor transferir para o jardim interno... Se bem que está frio demais...

Saori o Freya trocaram olhares divertidos. Desde a madrugada Hilda encontrava-se assim, nervosa. Os lábios da irmã menor se contorciam para não rir da mais velha, enquanto Saori passava por uma situação parecida.

- Ah! To nervosa! – admitiu enquanto escorregava lentamente do belo acento.

- Juro que ainda não sei como você conseguiu escolher. – comentou Freya – Se Saori não sugerisse o esquema de lutas provavelmente você estaria lá, olhando para elas, até agora.

- Esse é o método usado na Grécia já há muitos séculos. Nada mais justo que uma competição, não é? – disse Athena.

- Com direito a deusa da justiça como juíza! – Brincou Freya.

Ambas riram num breve momento de descontração, mas Hilda permaneceu estática na cadeira. Se errasse novamente não teria outra chance...

- Athena... – a tristeza na voz da representante era nítida – como estão seus cavaleiros?

- Todos vivos graças a meu pai. A exceção de Seiya que não se recuperou... – notificou Athena tentando sempre parecer risonha – Zeus disse que a maldição de Hades pode ser quebrada, mas essa é uma tarefa que eu devo cumprir sozinha... Ele não me disse como posso trazê-lo de volta, apenas disse que é possível.

- Uma deusa não pode preferir nenhum de seus protetores, mas eu entendo o que é violar esta regra. – um breve sorriso apareceu no rosto de Hilda – Sigfred... – murmurou com melancolia - Sei que ele não vai voltar, mas sinto que o espírito dele está presente na armadura de Odin.

- Você já teve sua redenção, minha irmã. – Freya cortou o assunto antes que Hilda começasse a remoer suas perdas – Odin lhe concebeu o perdão!

- Meus guerreiros deuses continuam mortos... – relembrou com amargura.

- E você solta das correntes do passado.

Esta ultima frase foi dita por Athena que, por sua vez, tinha em seu olhar pura ternura.

- É errado preferir um cavaleiro, é errado provocar uma guerra, é errado ir contra a vontade de um deus e é errado não realizar aquilo que os seres humanos têm a dádiva de alcançarem... O recomeço. – os dedos longos de Athena fecharam-se na mão pálida da Hilda num aperto caloroso – Odin quer que você recomece e seja feliz.

- E Zeus quer que você sofra? – contrapôs Freya sem intender.

- Meus cavaleiros atentaram contra a vida de um deus. Hades foi morto, Poseidon enganado e os Campos Elíseos devastados. – declarou a deusa de cabelos lavanda – Tive a vida de cada guerreiro dourado restaurada, mas carrego o fardo de ver o homem que amo sofrendo dia após dia e de minha elite dividida, pois ainda há muitas discordâncias entre eles... Muitos são difíceis de lidar, enquanto outro tem sérios motivos para odiar ou não confiar em seus companheiros. Não digo que meu pai quer que eu sofra... Vejo isso como uma provação. – conclui.

- Passará por ela. – foi à vez da mão de Hilda apertar a de Saori.

- Odin lhe ouça.

- Ele vai de ouvir, Saori.

Não é a toa que Athena representa a sabedoria. Aquelas três mulheres sabiam o que era a perda de pessoas queridas em batalhas mortais onde elas representavam o núcleo do conflito. Todavia o futuro é uma tela em branco pronta para ser pitada ao bel prazer do artista.

- Majestade. – um dos guardas adentrou por uma pequena fresta na majestosa e pesada porta. Seu semblante estava oculto pelo elmo e não trazia arma alguma consigo – Apresento as já consagradas Valquírias.

O pequeno ângulo de abertura abriu-se lentamente revelando um corredor estreito com pequenas e belas luminárias colocadas paralelamente nas paredes. A primeira Valquíria a aparecer se descolava a passos leves e graciosos, porém as pesadas e longas botas que compunham sua vestimenta produziam um baque potente no chão frio. Era a Representante de Gudrun, a Runa da Batalha. Possuía olhos violeta, cabelos curtíssimos propositalmente "bagunçados" de tom acobreado e uma estatura, digamos, desfavorável, pois não devia passar de 1,60m.

- Zelda de Gudrun, a Runa da Batalha – a jovem, que não tinha mais de 26 anos, apoiou o joelho direito no chão e abaixou a cabeça em sinal de respeito. – É um privilegio estar na presença de uma deusa. – disse ao deduzir que a mulher de sorriso cálido e cabelos lavanda seria Athena.

- Obrigada por aceitar meu convite. – Hilda levantou-se, gesto repetido por Athena e sua irmã menor, e apontou a cadeira ao seu lado direito – junte-se a nós, por favor.

Para Saori aquela jovem era uma figura bem peculiar. Talvez fossem os vários braceletes que usava e a grande argola que adornava somente a orelha esquerda de Zelda. A aparente cota de malha brilhante sobreposta por uma proteção no busto e por uma curta saia de couro marrom, aparentemente flexível, dava a entender que aquela não era a armadura de Gudrun.

- Com sua licença. – pediu em tom polido antes de tomar o primeiro lugar ao lado direito de Hilda. – Senhora... – desconcertada, Zelda, começou a falar – Kendra e Kelda... Sabe... Elas...

Se Zelda não estivesse usando um tom constrangido Hilda teria até se preocupado, mas logo a situação se explicou por si só.

- Espera! – uma voz aguda veio do corredor seguida de passos – Kendra!

- Como se eu tivesse culpa da sua lerdeza... – responde a outra. Esta tinha voz mais nervosa, porém idêntica a da primeira – Anda logo!

Aquelas duas, de fato, não tinham concerto. Freya e Hilda já estavam quase as gargalhadas, sabiam o que estava por vir, enquanto Zelda chegou a ruborizar. Saori parecia ter perdido algo e tomada por curiosidade, perguntou:

- O que está acontecendo, Hilda?

- Já já você vai ver... – disse com o olhar fixo na porta – As quase sucessoras de Zido e Bado.

- Quase?

- É... Quase... – repetiu Freya – Elas se dão um pouco melhor.

Dito e feito. Segundos depois duas mulheres fisicamente idênticas e igualmente emburradas adentraram. Cabelos imensamente compridos, intensamente prateados e levemente ondulados da raiz as pontas, porém sem muito volume. Estaturas privilegiadas, quase 1,75m, e corpos igualmente privilegiados. Olhos acinzentados que contrastavam com os lábios adornados pelo batom azul-marinho. Roupas, em geral, similares as de Zelda, com excussão das botas que eram de leve aparência e pouco barulho faziam ao tocar o chão.

- Sinto muito minha senhora! – uma delas deu-se conta da situação e ajoelhou-se como Zelda havia feito anteriormente – Sou Kendra de Sigrún, a Runa da Vitória.

- E eu Kelda de Brunhild, a Brilhante na Batalha. – repetiu o gesto da irmã com rapidez – também expresso minhas sinceras desculpas pelo descuido.

Um leve rubor tomou o rosto das gêmeas, enquanto Zelda continuava não sabendo onde enfiar a cara. Hilda não parecia se importar, tampouco Athena e Freya.

- Não percamos mais tempo. Sentem-se, pois temos assuntos importantes a tratar.

- Sim, minha senhora. – disseram em sincronia.

As gêmeas tomaram lugar ao lado de Zelda e logo o assunto começou. A discussão varou a refeição e mais algumas horas além do esperado. Por fim, ficou decidido que o treinamento levaria mais ou menos um ano e meio no santuário grego e mais um ano de aperfeiçoamento isolado. Tudo estava decidido, mas nem todas estavam felizes.

- Isso é um ultraje! – já no jardim interno do palácio Kendra extravasou – Parece que não somos capazes de treiná-las.

- Concordo... – apoiou a gêmea. – Gostaria de ter uma chance de combater um Cavaleiro de Ouro e ver do que eles são feitos.

- Provavelmente de muito músculo e pouco cérebro. – especulou Kendra, com desprezo.

- Ouvir dizer que são bonitos! – falou Kelda ao mostrar mais senso de humor que a irmã – Lenneth e Urd podem ter mais sorte que nós! – deu uma piscadela divertida para as duas que há acompanhavam – A garota Von Deer e Frigga também! Quem sabe até Hild e Ira!

- Pensando por esse lado... – Kendra, já mais calma, ponderou.

Uma risada levemente debochado, para não dizer ácida, deixou os lábios de Zelda. As gêmeas pararam imediatamente e exigiram explicações apenas olhando-a.

- Vocês concordando em algo? Nossa... Parece que hoje será um dia diferente. Todavia também não me sinto bem com essa decisão, mas não há como três de nós instruirmos seis valquirias com perfeição. – falou Zelda – Contra fatos não há argumentos. E até aparece que vocês esqueceram que...

- Nós não esquecemos não! – Kendra cortou-a de forma brusca – Pare! Odeio esse assunto e você sabe disso!

- Então vamos simplesmente aceitar, ver o resultado, e nos concentrar na defesa dessa terra que estará reduzida a nós por um longo tempo.

- Melhor paramos mesmo com esse assunto. – Kelda olhou para os lados da trilha quase coberta pela neve – Vamos para ronda antes que essa conversa vaze. Não vai ser nada legal se nosso descontentamento chegar aos ouvidos da representante.

Sem mais palavras elas se dispersaram após montarem seus cavalos brancos e alados.

-

--- Continua ---

-

Espero que tenham agüentado esse capítulo enrolado até o final. Bom... Acho que já sabem quem entrou só pelos nomes que citei, mas para esclarecer melhor as coisas vou colocar aqui.

_Pure-Petit Cat_ – Gostei muito da sua personagem e vou explorar muito o ponto fraco com bebidas xD Coloquei você com o **Milo**, Ok? Somente o poder de curar que ficará limitado a curar, tudo bem? Ressuscitar vai ficar muita coisa. Arma: Lança.

_Krika Haruno_ – Mais uma que entrou! Gostei da ficha, em alguns momentos foi um pouco vaga, mas mesmo assim gostei da direção da personagem. Não alterei nada e coloquei você com o **Saga**, Ok? Arma: arco e flecha.

_Motoko Li_ – Adorei a personalidade dessa mocinha! Vou me divertir com ela e coitado do **Mascara da Morte** xD Alias, ele é seu par, ok? Vou colocar sua arma como uma espada nórdica de uma mão (One-handed Sword) e um punhal para situações adversas ou um escudo, você escolhe, tudo bem?

_Lilly Angel88_ – Seu par é o **Shaka** e sua arma será o cajado, tudo bem? Gostei da ficha e também não alterei nadinha.

_Euphemia (por PM)_ – Tenho a desagradável notícia para você... Vai ficar com o **Camus**, ok? Shaka e Milo já estão com par amiga. A arma pode ser sim a espada nórdica de duas mãos (Two-handed Sword), porém só ela.

_Minha Personagem__ – _Vou ficar com o **Mu**. Vou continuar só com o escudo mesmo.

_Os triângulos – _Todas toparam \o/ mas não haverá tantos assim xD vou deixar minha imaginação fluir e quem sabe um ou dois, quem sabe três, venham a surgir.

Se alguma de vocês quiser mandar uma fan art do seu personagem ou alguma parecida para eu me basear melhor, pois caso eu faça um trailler será de grande ajuda. Em todo caso vou tentar colocar o link da armadura no meu perfil só pra vocês terem uma idéia melhor, já que é difícil descrever com perfeição a quantidade de detalhes que ela tem.

**AS ESCOLHIDAS DEVEM RESPONDER O QUE ESTIVER ABAIXO:**

Cor dos olhos da montaria, nome e sexo: (Qualquer cor, mas o físico do animal é o mesmo para todas: Branco e alado).

Título: (Já deu pra ter uma idéia de como eles são neh? Vide Zelda, Kendra e Kelda).

Mestre: (Se desejar ser treinada pelo seu par é só deixar em branco, mas se quiser um mestre diferente coloque-o aqui).

_Minhas Respostas:_

Cor dos olhos da montaria, nome e sexo: O globo ocular é inteiramente dourado, fêmea. Chama-se Epona.

Título: Hildgard de Goll, a Gritadora. Escolhi este devido à habilidade dela. Na Wikipédia tem vários nomes e os respectivos significados. O formato é: Nome do personagem (mais) de (mais) nome da valquiria que representa, significado do nome da valquiria.

Mestre: O Mu mesmo.

-

Ai, Ai... ACHO que isso é tudo xD Vou tentar postar, no maximo, uma vez por mês no período de aulas. Qualquer coisa meu msn/E-mail ta no perfil! Não hesitem em me chamar!

Até!


	3. Despedida

-

-

Palácio Valhala

-

-

Já era noite, não que isso fizesse muita diferença durante o inverno, e as Valquírias já haviam retornado ao palácio. O trio caminhava pelos corredores do palácio iluminados por belas tochas quando Kelda falou:

- Elas já estão lá? – dirigiu-se a Zelda numa pergunta dotada de inocência.

- Fui bem transparente nas minhas ordens. – respondeu no típico tom frio – Se não estiverem passarão a última noite aqui na guarda noturna e sem agasalhos.

- Duas delas. – corrigiu Kendra que, embora fosse bem esquentada, não tinha metade do autocontrole de Zelda. – Você quase as matou da última vez, se bem me lembro.

- Se você não deu o treinamento adequando o problema não é meu. – rebateu.

Kelda, que estava literalmente entre a discussão, suspirou. Era duro conviver com as constantes trocas de elogios entre as duas, principalmente porque ambas provocavam.

- Vamos parar, por favor. – pediu já sem paciência.

- É só isso que você sabe dizer? – indagou a irmã nitidamente indignada. – Não seja apática! Vai deixar que ela quase... Quase... Mate nossas alunas novamente?!

- Achei que isso já havia sido esquecido. – Interrompeu Hilda que, acompanhada de Athena, as aguardava no fim do corredor onde um grandioso portão jazia. Este possuía a figura de uma Valquíria montada num cavalo alado talhada na madeira maciça, sem dúvida uma obra de arte.

Imediatamente as três se ajoelharam, mas Hilda fez um suave gesto com suas delicadas mãos para que se levantassem.

- Vamos entrar? – sugeriu ao fazer sinal para dois guarda próximos puxarem as grandes argolas que ajudariam na abertura do portão.

Hilda à frente com Athena e as Valquírias logo atrás. Uma forte luz emanou da pequena abertura e tomou conta do ambientem à medida que o portão se abria, revelando uma sala. Ou melhor, um lindo salão. As cinco mulheres adentraram, enquanto os soldados fecharam o portão, permanecendo do lado de fora, pois nunca nenhum homem deveria entrar ali.

O majestoso salão circular tinha como fonte de luz uma cúpula feita de mosaico que, obviamente, retratava a cavalgada das Valquírias. Várias tochas auxiliavam na iluminação, pois apenas o luar não era o suficiente para dar vida ao pequeno templo. Distribuídas no salão, nove pilastras formavam uma larga e perfeita circunferência onde seis jovens garotas se encontravam no centro. Todas ajoelhadas, olhando para o chão e trajando capas brancas.

- Estava ansiosa para ter mais contato com vocês. – Athena se aproximou com as três Valquírias ainda próximas a ela – é um prazer finalmente poder conversar com vocês.

- Ambas são minhas pupilas, Athena. – Zelda apontou para duas das jovens presentes – Hildgard e Ira foram às primeiras selecionadas. – completou com certo orgulho na voz.

Ira levantou-se, revelando um par de olhos dourados opacos – sem brilho – e cabelos azuis tão longos que, quando soltos, tocavam o chão. Para evitar esse tipo de situação suas madeixas estavam presas num coque farto onde, por mais que tentasse evitar, fios escapavam pelo centro deste, formando um diferente rabo de cavalo. Estatura mediana, corpo esguio e trabalhado por um árduo treinamento, contudo a ausência de seios era notória. A capa branca ocultava seus trajes, assim como as vestimentas das demais. A pequena pinta abaixo o olho direito não passava despercebida e os lábios pálidos pediam uma cor mesmo que artificial, pois eram bem marcados. Era definitivamente bela, mas os cabelos sem corte e outros fatores lhe davam um ar desleixado de uma mulher não liga para a aparência.

Hildgard colocou o lado mais farto de sua franja atrás da orelha, para que seu olho direito ficasse mais aparente, antes de levantar-se. Era dos pés a cabeça uma típica nórdica. Começando pelo belo ruivo natural, quase alaranjado, de seus extensos e lisos cabelos, passando pela pele anormalmente branca e terminando no verde-esmeralda de seus olhos. Sua estatura era mediana, seu corpo curvilíneo, seu peso ideal, porém sem atributos realmente fartos. A franja tinha o mesmo comprimento do restante do cabelo e caía mais farta para o lado direito devido à divisão dos fios. Estes desciam até a altura dos joelhos num corte simples e reto.

- Elas são dotadas de habilidades incríveis. – Zelda voltou a falar – sei que receberão a benção sem problemas.

- Suas alunas não as únicas por aqui, Zelda. – Kendra não pode deter a língua – Frigga e Líf são tão capazes quanto qualquer outra.

Logo Kendra fez sinal para que suas alunas se levantassem. A primeira a acatar a ordem foi Frigga, uma jovem de rosto oval com traços delicados, lábios rosados e um arrebitado nariz. Sem duvida suas curvas combinavam muitíssimo com seu 1,69 de altura. Cabelos quase brancos de tão loiros e levemente ondulados que terminavam no fim de suas costas. Olhos azuis acinzentados bem marcados pela franja lisa que lhe cobria as sobrancelhas. Sua pele era branca, tal como a de todas, contudo levemente avermelhada nas maçãs do rosto.

- Frigga de Skuld, aquela que se transforma. – disse de forma confiante como se o titulo já a pertencesse.

Sua companheira nada disse e, assim como Hildgard e Ira, limitou-se a se levantar diante da Deusa. Líf von Deer era agraciada com nada menos de 1,70 de altura e cabelos extremamente lisos e loiros cortados rente ao queixo. Possuía sardas sobre o nariz e bochecha. Aparentava uma magreza natural, um corpo sem muitas voluptuosidades fatais e belos olhos negros.

- As duas últimas foram minhas alunas, Athena. Lenneth e Urd. – Kelda apresentou-as.

Ambas levantaram com vitalidade. Lenneth, assim como Líf, dispunha de 1,70 de altura. Sua silhueta era delgada, com curvas acentuadas e busto médio, pernas e braços longos e finos. Cabelos loiros quase sem pigmento e nenhuma ondulação. O corte dos fios terminava pouco abaixo da cintura e sua franja na altura do queixo, dividida ao meio, teimando em cair nos olhos felinos e azuis bem claros, puxado para o cinza.

- Sou Lenneth. – disse a garota como um largo sorriso – é uma honra conhece-la, Athena.

Urd era mais uma do time que possuía uma 1,70 de altura e corpo muito bem distribuído, diga-se de passagem. Olhos dourados extremamente sedutores e cabelos longos, prateados e ondulados sem muito volume. Pele alva sem uma única imperfeição aparente.

- Seja bem vinda ao templo, Athena. – Urd juntou as mãos na frente do corpo e fez uma ligeira e educada reverencia.

Por um instante houve silencio. Athena olhou para as garotas e logo notou que tinham personalidades bem diferentes e, incrivelmente, não tinham ferida alguma embora tivessem lutado ferozmente a pouquíssimo tempo. Estranhou o fato, mas nada disse. Começou a pensar quem seria o melhor mestre para cada uma delas quando foi subitamente interrompida por Hilda que tocava seu ombro.

- E então? – indagou com expectativa.

- Ah! Sem duvida todas aparentam muito potencial. Elas receberam as armaduras, quer dizer, as bênçãos, mas isso não quer dizer que o caminho será fácil...

- Tenho certeza que elas vão superar qualquer coisa, senhorita. – Kelda se manifestou antes que alguma das companheiras começasse com as alfinetadas.

- Tudo bem, Athena. – Zelda desviou seu olhar de Athena e voltou-se para Kendra. – sei que elas não querem que seja fácil, não concorda Kendra?

- Sou obrigada a concordar com você, Zelda.

- Parece que temos um momento historio aqui! – a outra irmã não pode deter o riso que logo contagiou Hilda e Athena.

- Certo, certo... Vamos logo ou não saímos mais daqui. – Hilda tomou a iniciativa – Estão dispensadas. – Dirigiu-se as aspirantes – E preparem-se para partir amanhã antes do nascer do sol.

Todas assentiram e já iam saindo quando Zelda se manifestou.

- Ira. – chamou-a no seu indecifrável tom costumeiro – Você está na guarda hoje, não se esqueça.

- Sim senhora... – pela primeira vez ela falava. Seu tom era fraco e não era possível dizer se nele havia timidez ou medo.

Deixaram para trás o templo circular, cruzaram corredores e salas até alcançarem à saída do palácio. Ira sumiu no meio do caminho, enquanto Lenneth juntou-se a Hild numa última visita aos estábulos.

- Não gosto do tom daquela mulher. – revelou Líf ao sentar-se num dos degraus cobertos de neve; cruzando suas belas e compridas pernas.

- Ela foi a primeira abençoada, é a mais velha e, creio eu, que seja também a mais resistente. – Frigga parou ao lado de Líf, não se sentou, e admirou com seu ar angelical um casal de pássaros que passava.

- É raro ver pássaros essa época do ano. – Urd acompanhou a trajetória do casal alado com seus olhos amarelos. – Quanto à senhorita Zelda... – começo voltando-se para Líf – Ela carrega muita responsabilidade sendo a primeira e vive em constante disputa com Kendra que, cá pra nós, também é dura na queda. Todavia tudo que é muito rígido se quebra com facilidade.

- Vou ignorar sua filosofia barata. – as palavras ácidas de Líf caíram sobre Urd enquanto ela se levantava – Arrumarei minhas coisas já que tenho muito para embalar.

- Seus baralhos e bebidas alcoólicas? – Frigga citou de forma com sarcasmo as coisas que certamente estariam na mala da aspirante.

- Isso mesmo! Eu não sei vocês, mas pretendo me divertir nessa viajem.

- Vamos para treinar, Líf, não estamos de férias. – Urd puxou-a de volta para a realidade, mas esta já estava longe demais para ouvi-la.

- Ir pra lá treinar vai ser uma droga, mas, talvez, quebre um pouco da nossa rotina... – desabafou Frigga que costumava ser desbocada.

- Sou obrigada concordar... – os cabelos ondulados, longos e prateados de Urd balançaram devido ao vento que vinha junto a alguns flocos de neve. – Vou sentir falta da neve e do frio... Odeio calor...

-

-

Estábulos

-

-

Das nove baias feitas de carvalho escuro apenas três estavam ocupadas. Todas cobertas pela neve branca onde a montaria alada das Valquirias se mesclava com facilidade. As éguas de Zelda e Kelda recebiam a atenção de Lenneth e Hild dentro dos estábulos, enquanto o alazão de Kendra voava só pelo céu nebuloso.

- Não posso acreditar que receberemos um animal tão belo se formos abençoadas... – Lenneth acariciava a têmpora da égua alada de Kelda. A montaria chamava-se Ivory, possuía olhos castanhos e, geralmente, era mansa como a dona. – Ah! To muito curiosa! Espero que seja um alazão... Acho que vou chamá-lo de Askel, mas e se for uma égua...?

Hildgard limitava-se a escovar o pelo de Dietrich, a montaria de sua mestra. Os olhos alaranjados da égua brilhavam mesmo diante da pouca claridade e seu temperamento não era dos melhores, pois costumava deixar que poucas a tocassem. A própria aluna de Zelda já fora derrubada anos antes ao tentar montá-la.

- Qual nome você dará a montaria? – os olhos felinos de Lenneth miraram Hilde.

- Ainda não recebi ordens pra pensar nisso.

- Uhm... – o sorriso da outra murchou e Ivory olhou-a de forma estranha, como se soubesse o motivo do suspiro pesado. – Hilde...

A parte superior da porta de estábulo se abriu e o rosto sóbrio Zelda apareceu do outro lado.

- Espero não estar interrompendo nada importante. – disse permanecendo do lado de fora – Kelda quer vê-la na clareira mais adiante, Lenneth.

- É pra já! – o sorriso de sempre voltou ao seu resto.

- Siga pela trilha. – ordenou a mulher de cabelos laranjados e olhar penetrante – Nada de cortar caminho.

- Como queira... – murmurou num leve sorriso travesso.

A jovem abriu a metade da porta ainda fechada, reverenciou Zelda e saiu a passos longos e apressados. Ivory também deixou o estábulo, abriu suas largar asas e decolou num vôo suave em direção ao alazão de Kendra, Ifrit.

Zelda entrou quando Lenneth sumiu entre as árvores delgadas.

- Bom... – a guerreira pareceu relaxar um pouco da expressão dura – Já falou com sua família?

- Encontrei minha mãe num dos portões secundários quando estava vindo pra cá e pedi que ela falasse com meu pai, afinal... Ele sempre está muito ocupado para assuntos que não dissem respeito ao seu trabalho. – respondeu ao continuar escovando o animal que agora parecia cochilar embalado na caricia.

- Seu pai é um dos principais sacerdotes do templo de Odin e sua mãe uma guarda real habilidosa... Não decepcione nenhum deles, entendeu? – o tom imperativo de Zelda havia se tornado mais doce, a ponto da frase parecer um conselho e não uma ordem, como deveria ser.

- Não decepcionarei minha família e nem a senhorita. – disse séria.

- Eu também não farei isso... – uma terceira voz veio da porta.

Hild espichou o pescoço, enquanto Zelda se virou para ver Ira parada diante da porta.

- Já que minha mestra é tudo que eu tenho. - completou.

- A única coisa que posso fazer agora é esperar o retorno de vocês. Esforcem-se! – ordenou, antes de chamar Dietrich e sair do estábulo, acompanhada pelo animal.

-

-

Não muito longe dali...

-

-

Dizer que Lenneth era uma pessoa birrenta não seria nenhum equivoco, pois acabara de tropeçar na segunda raiz oculta pela neve ao ignorar o conselho, ou melhor, a ordem de Zelda e seguir pela mata, dispensando a trilha.

- Ai...- gemeu ao se levantar – Droga! Ainda rasguei meu manto, pra variar um pouco...

- Acho que não vai fazer muita diferença agora, não vai usá-lo na Grécia. – observou Urd que acabara de encontrar a companheira. – A propósito... Deveria ter usado a trilha, assim não teria caído.

- Pela trilha levaria mais tempo. – justificou Lenneth – E quem é a senhorita para falar de mim? – continuou com as mãos, agora, na cintura – Você que me ensinou esse caminho!

A outra simplesmente riu e disse:

- Nem sempre meus conselhos são os melhores.

- Eu notei.

Ambas voltaram, cuidadosamente, a caminhar em direção a clareira onde a representante de Brunhild já as aguardava. Esta sorriu ao vê-las e se levantou do tronco caído onde estava sentada.

- Cheguei a pensar que não viriam mais! – aproximou-se das alunas e tocou o ombro de Urd com a mão esquerda e o de Lenneth com a direita – Quero saber se alguma de vocês tem duvidas sobre a viagem?

- Eu quero saber quando receberemos nossas armas. – indagou Lenneth, curiosa.

- Já lhe respondi isso. Elas chegarão, não importa onde vocês estejam, quando estiverem prontas. – respondeu fingindo paciência.

- E quando estaremos prontas?!

- Eu não sei.

- Como não sabe?!

- Já disse que não sei! – frisou Kelda – Você precisa ser mais paciente.

- Urd já vale por duas no que diz respeito à paciência... – resmungou.

- Então... Mais alguma coisa que eu _possa_ responder?

Urd negou com a cabeça e Lenneth simplesmente ignorou a Mestra. Esta, por sua vez, esboçou um sorriso triste, suspirou e as abraçou com força. Tal ato deixou-as visivelmente surpresas, embora soubessem que Kelda era a mais emotiva e sensível das três abençoadas, ela jamais havia mostrado tanto afeto tão abertamente.

- Não vou desejar boa sorte, pois sei que sorte é a última coisa que precisão... – de repente a guerreira formada perdeu as palavras em meio a soluços. – De... Desculpem... Isso não é um bom exemplo... – retomou o fôlego e soltou-as do abraço para enxugar as lagrimas que escorriam pelo rosto pálido.

- A senhorita não é a única que se emociona. – falou Urd que segurara as lagrimas melhor que a mestra, permitindo que somente uma descesse. – Não é, Lenneth?

- Ahm? Não sei do que você está falando! – retrucou enquanto esfregava os olhos – Meus olhos estão vermelhos por causa de um cisco! Só isso!

Nem Kelda nem Urd contestaram a veracidade do tal cisco nos olhos azuis de Lenneth, só queriam aproveitar o pouco de tempo que tinham juntas antes do grande período de ausência.

-

-

Quarto de Líf e Frigga

-

-

Frigga já arrumara suas coisas - que não eram muitas - em apenas uma mala e esperava observando a paisagem através da janela do quarto que Líf terminasse. Seus olhos nublados estavam fixos no vidro que refletia, levemente, a pele avermelhada de seu rosto oval e seus cabelos claros.

- Hey! Você está esperando um convite para vir me ajudar? – Líf tinha a voz irritada e agora estava sentada em cima do malão que se negava a fechar devido ao excesso dentro dele – Essa merda não quer fechar!

- Eu notei. – Frigga respondeu com olhar ainda fixo na janela.

- Anda logo, Fri! Me ajuda!

- Um "Por favor" seria muito bom, não acha? – sugeriu ao se aproximar e literalmente despencar sentada sobre o malão – Nossa! O que quê você ta levando? Pedras? – indagou ao ver que com a soma dos pesos ela não fechou.

- É obvio que não! Acho que meu conjunto de poker não está deixando fechar...

- Você está levando um conjunto de poker?! – Frigga ergue uma sobrancelha, sem entender - Aliás, desde quando você tem um conjunto de poker?

- Quando meus pais souberam da minha partida me deram um presente, ora, algum problema?

- Nenhum, tirando o fato que nós morando no meio do nada com lugar nenhum numa terra que, teoricamente, não existe. – comentou Frigga com a maior naturalidade, sem deixa a ironia escorresse em excesso.

- Não sei e, sinceramente, nem quero saber! Só quero que essa porra feche!

- Se eu ganhasse uma moeda por cada palavrão que você fala...

A paciência da dona da mala já estava próxima do fim e uma resposta ríspida era elaborada com rapidez pela mente de Líf, no entanto Kendra adentrou antes que a situação explodisse e flagrou ambas sentadas na mala.

- Ta bom... O que vocês estão...?

- Apanhando da porra da mala! Não da pra perceber? – Líf respondeu antes que a mestra concluísse a pergunta.

Kendra fez sinal para as alunas abrirem espaço e, assim como Frigga fizera minutos antes, sentou-se sobre a mala. Um mágico _clik _ecoou como musica para os ouvidos de Líf.

- Ahh... Obrigado Odin. – desabafou a dona da mala problemática.

- Cuidado quando abrir isso na Grécia, Líf. – advertiu Kendra ainda sentada na bagagem.

- Não se preocupe senhorita... – Frigga deixou seu típico e debochado sorriso de canto desabrochar lentamente – Provavelmente explodirá antes de chegarmos.

- Ora sua...! – ameaçou Líf e num pulo já estava de pé. – Sua...!

- O que? Vamos, continue. – os olhos nublados se estreitaram e ela se levantou. Raramente deixava-se levar por uma provocação, mas considerando seu histórico de vida... Líf tinha prato cheio para alfinetá-la.

- Calem-se! – o grito de Kendra cortou o ar e chegou a ferir os ouvidos das alunas – Vim aqui falar com você e não testemunhar brigas infantis!

Todavia o rosto da Valquiria amoleceu após observar atentamente as alunas que a olhavam sem nem piscar.

- Nós éramos iguais a vocês quando começamos a treinar... – Kendra adotou um tom melancólico.

- Hã? – Líf finalmente piscou, sem entender.

- Do que a senhorita está falando? – indagou Frigga, sendo mais clara que a amiga.

- Eu e Zelda... Vocês parecem conosco... – respondeu – Pode parecer estranho já que discordamos em praticamente tudo, mas numa coisa nós concordamos; podemos, incondicionalmente, contar uma com a outra.

Líf e Frigga se entre olharam, coraram e viraram a cara. Jamais admitiriam, assim como Kendra nunca, nem sob tortura, diria aquilo na frente de Zelda.

- Gostariam que partissem com esse espírito mesmo que não admitam, ta? – Kendra deu uma piscadela e deixou o cômodo silenciosamente.

O restante do dia passou de forma assustadoramente rápida e quanto as jovens se deram conta já estavam a bordo de um helicóptero, rumo ao aeroporto mais próximo onde embarcariam para a Grécia.

-

-

Continua...

-

-

Olá meninas!

Demorei, eu sei, mas ai está. Na verdade uma Beta está me fazendo falta, então se alguém conhecer me recomende peloamordedeus! Adiantaria MUITO minha vida. Esse capítulo apresentou um pouquinho às meninas; espero ter dado um bom espaço para todas e, claro, que tenha ficado bom.

Um Feliz Natal para todos(as)!

_Título do próximo Capítulo: Sol, Calor e Muito Dourado!_


End file.
